


wounded

by humanveil



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Exes, M/M, Post-TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Before and after.





	wounded

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: kylux, patching up a wound.

Hux stands in front of the mirror, his back straight, his arm reached up over his head. The sight that greets him is nothing short of horrific.

Bruises colour his body. Shades of black, blue, purple wind their way over his ribs, up around his neck. He reaches to prod; his hand ghosting across the marked flesh in a barely-there touch.

The worst thing, he thinks, is not the pain, is not the blow to his pride. It’s the memories. The image of him, years ago, post-battle; bloodied and bruised, with Ren’s hands working to make it better, not worse.


End file.
